OOC, the FFX Cast
by JC Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: A really strange fic i wrote for my friend's birthday. The FFX cast is lost, and acting way out of character. Happy Birthday Yuki-chan!


OOC, the FFX Cast  
  
By: JC Maxwell-Yuy  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
JC: My first attempt at and FF X fic.  
  
Solo: As usual, JC doesn't own any of the characters, etc. And never will.  
  
Tidus: I have a feeling this is going to be quite unpleasant.  
  
Lulu: (hits Tidus with a mallet) What was your first clue?  
  
Rikku: JC, wasn't this for someone?  
  
JC: Oh yeah! Yuki-chan, this one's for you! Happy Birthday!  
  
Rikku: (V) !!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Uh… I don't know how to say this…" Wakka grimaced.  
  
"But… we're lost."  
  
"NNNAAAANNIII?!" Lulu screamed and threw her Onion Knight at Wakka's head.  
  
"I should have known if you were in the lead, we'd get lost!"  
  
"We'd be drowning if Lulu was in the lead." Wakka muttered under his breath, but the black mage heard him and threw her weapon at him again.  
  
"It's easy to believe that we're lost." Tidus groaned and sat on a rock.  
  
"This could take a while…"  
  
"Honestly, you two have to grow up!" Rikku grumbled and followed Tidus' example of sitting down to wait for the two to stop fighting.  
  
"URUSAI!" Wakka and Lulu shouted in unison before going back to arguing.  
  
"Mou! You don't have to be so mean!" Rikku stood up and walked off.  
  
"…" Auron said nothing.  
  
"Chotto! Wait for me!" Yuna picked up her staff and ran after Rikku.  
  
"We could be here for hours." Tidus yawned.  
  
"WELL WE DON'T SEE YOU MAKING ANY INTIATIVE TO HELP US FIND OUR WAY!" was the retort.  
  
Tidus sighed again. They had been wandering around in a forest for hours, searching for the next temple. Unfortunately, Wakka had suggested a short cut and that led them through quicksand pits and hideous fiends that wore everyone out.  
  
"I SAID THAT WE SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THE RIGHT NEAR THE STUPID MONKEY THINGY!" Wakka shouted.  
  
"AND I SAY THAT I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THE STUPID MONKEY THINGY AND SHOVED IT DOWN YOUR PANTS!" Lulu glared.  
  
Tidus sighed again. Lulu wasn't pretty when she got mad. Neither was Wakka, although pretty wasn't exactly the word to describe him. He got up and walked off in Yuna and Rikku's direction because Lulu had begun casting spells at Wakka, who was throwing his blitzball back at her. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and got zapped by a thunder spell and beamed once with the ball.  
  
"Got tired, huh?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Yeah… How many times have they gone at it since you started your pilgrimage?" Tidus moaned as he rubbed his sore head.  
  
"I lost count." Yuna sighed loudly.  
  
Tidus sighed.  
  
Rikku sighed.  
  
"WE DON'T WANNA BE LOST!!!"  
  
"I know!" Rikku suddenly jumped up.  
  
"We can use this map radar-device thingy I got!" The girl triumphantly held up a small black box.  
  
"You rule Rikku!" Tidus grinned.  
  
"We're saved." Yuna sighed with relief…, which only lasted about ten seconds.  
  
"Uh…" Rikku frowned as she opened the box to find… a change of socks and a picture of Tidus which she quickly stuffed into her pocket.  
  
"I think… I left it in the other box that… sank in the quicksand a couple miles back."  
  
"Oh for … nevermind." Tidus sat down.  
  
Yuna sighed.  
  
Rikku sighed.  
  
Tidus sighed.  
  
"AND YOU! WHAT KIND OF … A … HAIRSTYLE IS THAT?!"  
  
"ME?! WHAT ABOUT YOU?! FREAK HAIR PERSON!"  
  
"We're gonna be here for a long time, aren't we?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Stupid question, but yes." Yuna groaned and leaned on Tidus' shoulder, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
At that moment, a couple of stupid fiends decided to sneak up on the three. Unfortunately, Tidus was pissed off, Yuna was restless, and Rikku was just plain ready to blow the world up because her latest toy was now at the bottom of a quicksand hole.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Rikku screamed and started throwing grenades, smoke bombs, and doors to tomorrow at the fiends.  
  
"NEITHER CAN I!" Yuna summoned every aeon in her arsenal and let loose every overdrive they had. Needless to say, all the fiends were killed instantly… in less that five seconds. Tidus… just stood and watched.  
  
"That felt good." Yuna sighed and put her staff down.  
  
"But we're still lost, and Wakka and Lulu are still fighting." Rikku sighed.  
  
Tidus sighed.  
  
"WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"  
  
About five hours later…  
  
"We're done." Wakka stumbled back to Tidus-tachi only to find…  
  
"I don't believe this!" Tidus yelled.  
  
"Yeah! Who died and made YOU the star of the show?!" Yuna screeched.  
  
"Well, I am, so LIVE with it." Rikku said.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!"  
  
"NO! NO! NO! THAT'S NOT IT!"  
  
"WHY IS THERE NOTHING BUT BEEF IN THIS LUNCHBOX?!"  
  
"BECAUSE IT'S WHAT'S FOR DINNER!"  
  
"WELL EXCUSE ME!"  
  
"DO YOU KNOW THAT I'M A VEGITARIAN?!"  
  
"This could be a while." Wakka sighed and sat down. Lulu followed and the two were soon fast asleep.  
  
"OH, NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! THE STORY'S ENDING AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
JC: Well, that was interesting.  
  
Tidus: Uh huh.  
  
JC: Total OCC-ness.  
  
Lulu: Not really.  
  
JC: But still…  
  
Tidus: Please R&R! (bows head) 


End file.
